


Love letter drabbles

by sqbr



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: landofferelden, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four very short love letters. Written for a  <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/landofferelden/">landofferelden</a> challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cailan to Anora at Ostagar

Dearest Anora

Ostagar is amazing, I wish you could see it. The old ruins are alive again with soldiers and merchants, there are mages and elves and even dwarves all working together to prepare for the coming battle. Your father of course keeps trying to pour cold water on my excitement but to no avail. I have finally met with the Grey Wardens and they are as brave and determined as I had hoped, their commander Duncan has been telling me all about the darkspawn and I cannot wait to engage them in battle.

But do not worry! I will be careful to let finer and more experienced warriors protect my delicate royal head from their evil clutches. I do not think I am in any real danger, though, I'm not sure this is even a real Blight, and I expect to be home again to you soon.

All my love,  
Cailan


	2. Alim Amell to Zevran from Vigil's Keep

Zevran, you unreliable sod, what in Andraste's name is keeping you so long? You said your business in Orlais would only take a few weeks and I've been stuck here in Amaranthine for MONTHS without you. It is SO DULL. I mean, yes, there's this whole talking darkspawn business to get to the bottom of, but mostly I'm stuck in the Keep adjudicating endless disputes about land and grain and it's driving me TOTALLY UP THE WALL. I'm tempted to let my underlings take care of it all for me (can you believe I have underlings? What genius thought it would be a good idea to put me in charge?), but the last time I did that they killed a bunch of peasants and I felt bad.

The new Grey Wardens I've recruited are nice enough in their way but they're not as much fun as you. Plus I stole Anders' boyfriend a few years ago in the Tower and I'm not sure he ever forgave me.

Please come back before Oghren starts looking sexy,  
yours as always,  
Alim


	3. Wade to Herren

Dear Wade

In the last month I have:

Badgered a shephard to give me his extra wool;  
Dug through the corpse of a Mabari to get at it's guts;  
Haggled with dwarves to get gemstones at a still ridiculous cost;  
Been crushed and pricked by magical thornbushes getting sylvan wood;  
Wandered lost in underground caverns looking for dragon eggs;  
Nearly gotten into a barfight trying to find the right sort of oil;  
Trudged through haunted marshes to get you a cursed bone;  
Been nearly eaten by darkspawn while I search through random chests;  
Pored over difficult tomes to learn how to craft you the right potions;  
and gotten a nasty rash when I got blood lotus mixed up with rashvine.

I hope you're happy. I expect you to turn these absurd materials into something spectacular to justify all this effort. But of course I know you will, you always do.

Lots of love, Herren.


	4. Leliana to Elissa Cousland

Dearest Elissa,

It seems so long since I last saw you! I hope that being Queen is agreeing with you, and that Alistair is being a good husband (although not too good a husband...)

I miss you very much, the Chantry sisters are all good and pious women but they do tend to be a little on the dull side. The mountains are very beautiful at this time of year, it seems like everywhere I look there are flowers bravely poking their little heads through the snow, but it is lonely to be around such beauty and not have anyone to share it with.

How is Fergus? It was so sweet to see the two of you reunited, it made me a little sad that I have never had a brother or sister of my own. When I have returned from Haven we must visit him together at Castle Highever, you have told me so much about it and I would love to see where you grew up.

Hopefully I will be finished here soon, I long to see you again.

With all my love,  
Leliana


End file.
